Shishou
by GekiDasaDaze
Summary: In relationships, there are always: complications, hardships and tears. In the end, it's all a matter of determination and faith, whether you held on or not. Hyotei-based. Yaoi. Enjoy!


_This is the beginning of the Shishou Arc. Every chapter will rotate with the characters, for example, chapter 2 would be Atoji, then chapter 3 OshiGaku, but of course, following the same plot._

Chapter 1: Shinkokyuu (Deep Breath)  
Pairings: Shishido Ryou, Ootori Choutarou  
Genre: Romance, Drama

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

The world hated him. Shishido Ryou was sure of it.

Of course, such a silly notion wouldn't have entered his mind… at first.

They were watching a movie, _Alice in Wonderland_, to be exact. He would've preferred _Clash of the Titans, _just… _because, _but Choutarou had looked so cute, with his puppy eyes and all that, looking so _desperate_…

But that wasn't the _point_.

Okay, so they were watching a pretty crappy movie on their couch, their shoulders brushing with tiniest amount of friction. The entire room was unlit, so that the only light they could see was coming from the screen. Every now and then, shadows would dance on the walls as multicolored flashes of light would illuminate Choutarou's face, setting off the pretty color of his eyes. Alright—so that sounded a _little_ sappy, especially coming from Shishido's mouth. But _damn_, there was just something about Choutarou that made his heart stop in ways both good and bad. And no, he wasn't going to start on _that_. If he did, he would probably end up as a puddle of goo… or something.

It just wasn't fair how Choutarou could make him soft _so_ _easily_. Coming from the Rock himself, that was really something.

But that wasn't an excuse for him feeling all… horny. Right?

For crying out loud, they were watching a friggin' children's movie! He wasn't supposed to let such obscene thoughts enter his mind. 'Specially when Choutarou—his sweet, sweet, innocent ol' Choutarou—looked so eager and excited when Alice had downed the uncanny 'Drink Me' bottle. He wasn't really paying attention to the film, as much as he tried, because he was too occupied in trying to force back a raging hard-on.

_It's not normal_, he thought, _this behavior. _

Of course it wasn't. What kind of person got turned on when they were watching a perfectly innocent movie together with their perfectly innocent boyfriend with perfectly innocent intentions?

As if on cue, a voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Shishido-san…?"

Slowly, he turned his face towards him. "Nani, Choutarou?" He'd probably noticed that he wasn't showing any interest in the movie. Well, how could he, anyway? Not when all he could think of was jumping him right then and there.

Choutarou's face was etched with blame. "If you want, we could change the film. _Clash of the Titans _is not that bad and… and I can deal with the b-blood."

He sighed, feeling guilty. Damn, it was his fault Choutarou wasn't enjoying the movie. "Chouta—"

"It was getting a little boring, anyway," he said, standing up to change the CD. "And I really don't mind…"

Shishido grabbed his wrist and pulled him back beside him. "The hell? The movie's great, okay? Now shut up and watch."

His partner looked at him with doubting eyes. "Shishido-san, I can tell that you're not interested," he said, slowly looking at him in the eye. "And I'd rather do something you'd like."

Damn, _why_ did he have to say that? _And with that face! _Gods, Choutarou was _really_ asking for it.

"Choutarou, I don't think you fully understand what you're saying," Shishido warned in a low, dangerous growl. "If you only knew _what_ I want…" 

But the taller teen simply cocked his head. "What do you mean, Shishido-san?" Oblivious Choutarou. Very, _very_, oblivious Choutarou.

Crap. If it was even possible, he grew even _harder_. He saw Choutarou's confused eyes frantically glance down and snap back up with shock and sudden realization.

Shishido chuckled darkly. "Yeah. Now you know."

He saw Choutarou's adam's apple jump. "Shishido-san… y-you don't mean…"

Self-control be damned. The part of his brain labeled 'Conscience' had fried out centuries ago. It all happened so fast that he himself didn't know when he did it: In one moment, they were sitting on the couch, face to face. The next, he was pressed against Choutarou as he plastered him flat to the couch, crushing his lips ferociously into his.

Damn, Choutarou tasted so _good_. Like hot chocolate and cold vanilla, with just a touch of mint lemon. His hands gripped his slim waist, and he rolled his hips into him, earning him a muffled moan from Choutarou. A spark of white-hot pleasure jolted up his spine with every push, every grind—_kami_, the _friction_, it was driving him over the edge, and, oh, just _oh_… Choutarou's moans were like a stimulant, fueling him, burning him whole—

It took him a while to figure out that Choutarou's moans were actually muffled pleas for him to stop.

Shishido recoiled immediately, face painted with shame and guilt. He looked at his partner, flushed red and lips moist and bruised, his shirt as well as his hair rumpled, that same look of shock—and was that hurt?— evident in his wide, swirling eyes.

"Shit," his hands clenched tightly on his lap. "Shit, Choutarou. I'm—_shit_—I'm so sorry, I…"

And then his Choutarou smiled, just _smiled. _Seriously, what kind of person did that after getting brutally molested by some jerk? "It's okay, Shishido-san. I understand."

"It's _okay_? It's _not_ fucking _okay_, Choutarou!" he snarled, the frustration at himself bubbling intensely in the pit of his stomach. "How can you even think like that after I'd selfishly d—"

A hand on his shoulder silenced him almost instantly. "I've asked you to wait for me. It's been… almost half a year now, hasn't it, Shishido-san?" he chuckled evenly. "Yet, you never left me, even when I expected you to. I… I know that it's not normal for—for couples not to… to do _it—"a_ blush blossomed across his cheeks, but he continued. "—and up till now, you're still _here_… with _me_. If any of us is selfish it's me. So please, you don't have to apologize, Shishido-san."

Shishido gave him a look between awe and confusion. "Still, you've _gotta_ tell me when you don't want it. You've gotta tell me to stop, alright?" he said. "Because I don't think I'm _ever_ gonna have the power to stop myself."

"Shishido-san! How can you say that?"

He grinned, relieved at the change in mood. "You. Are. _Such_. A _tease_. Y'know that?" he laughed when his partner's face suddenly turned bright pink. "Trust me; it's _hard_ to be around you sometimes."

Choutarou's eyes flickered downwards. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I don't want you to start thinking that I only want you for sex, because I don't." Shishido pointed a finger at his chest. "Got it?"

Choutarou smiled, his platinum hair falling into his face, and suddenly Shishido felt the overwhelming urge to brush it away, but he stopped himself. An even stronger urge came: to kiss him silly, and it almost overpowered him. Oh shit, after all his talk about sex and all that, he couldn't even stop himself from kissing his roommate?! But Choutarou, _damn_, Choutarou just looked so cute smiling there, his warm mahogany eyes a parody of a mug of hot coffee. And his lips—_oh his lips_—were still wet from their make-out session earlier, still red, and of course, always, always so damn _soft_ and…

"_Off with her head!"_

What? Oh… _Oh_, of course.

Shishido tore his eyes away (with much difficulty) from his face and to the blinking screen. The Queen of Hearts—that was what they called her, right?—was screaming about something too incoherent for him to understand. It looked like it was the climax of the movie. Wow, did they really take that long?

"Shishido-san, it's almost eleven. Do you mind if I—"his sentence was cut off by a sleepy yawn. "—go to bed now?"

"Sure," he said, and kissed him on the cheek. It was the only type of kiss that Choutarou tolerated. He called them, "Goodnight Kisses" or something. Shishido didn't mind, though, at least he got some.

He watched silently as his tall roommate ambled to their room. Although he would never admit it, Choutarou was the best thing that ever happened to him in his life. Okay, so maybe he didn't get any in seven months. Big deal. So what if Mukahi and Oshitari had gone all the way on their second week? And—and so what if even their team captain and Sleeping Beauty did it too? Who cares, right?

If Choutarou wanted to wait, then he'll wait. He was worth it in the end, anyway.

It wasn't going to be easy, that was for sure.

But that's what cold showers are for, right?

_ _ _ _

_Yieeee! Writing this was fun ^ ^ I mean, who doesn't like a frustrated Shishido and an oblivious Choutarou? *hugs them till they suffocate*_

_(In the scene where Shishido points to Tori's chest and goes, "Got it?" I was tempted to make it "Got it memorized?" like Axel (hopeless fangirl) but I thought it'd be too weird... Heh)_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Next Chapter: Choutarou's point of view. Sorta. In a different scene, of course, otherwise it'd turn out boring ^^_

_0WARI~_

_Reviews would be awesome!_


End file.
